incarceronfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn
Finn is the main protagonist of Incarceron. Appearance: Finn has dark eyes, hair that he ties back. On his arm he has a tattoo that looks like an eagle with its wings spread wide. Personality: However, since his time in Incarceron he has become mistrusting and wary of those around him. He is very courageous and is ready to fight at a minutes notice with a sword in his hand. The Story: Finn has no memories of his past and believes he came from the Outside. His memories started from a small cell where he is given food every day through a slot. He escapes one day and finds himself already in Incarceron. Finn then wound up with the Comitatus and became the oath brother of Keiro. He came upon Maestra during a Comitatus ambush, who recognized the crowned eagle symbol on his wrist. Finn took her hostage, so the Civicry, Maestra's clan, would trade the Key, which had the crowned eagle symbol on his wrist. He acquired the key, but the Maestra was killed in the trade. Her death plagued Finn for the rest of his life. Gildas, one of the Sapienti, who believed Finn was his way for Escape because of images he kept getting. Through the key Finn was able to hear then see Claudia and she then told him that he could be Giles. Gildas and Keiro go with him through a journey to escape. They help a young dog slave named Attia who accompanies them saying she now belongs to Finn. They find a self-proclaimed Sapient called Blaize (he turns out to be the Warden trying to get rid of Finn) and he tries to poison Finn. They later find out from the Warden that the key only allows one person to come out of Incarceron at a time. Keiro wanted to go first but his body contained components of metal that reacted against the key and so he couldn't leave. Finn leaves vowing that he'll find a way to get everyone out of Incarceron. Finn comes out and then the Warden took both keys and returned inside Incarceron. Finn then becomes Prince Giles with many obstacles waiting for him. Keiro and Attia also meet obstacles inside of Incarceron, such as the Glove known to be Sapphique used by a man named Rix. Finn meets a double of himself and was tested on Gile's information. The double wins but that same night Finn duels with the double and knocks him unconscious. He also trades clothes and masks with the double and so the guards arrested the wrong person. While escaping with Claudia, he said he remembered everything when he fought the duel. They started to escape back to her home. On their way back they see how the protocol was only good for the rich while the poor still faced many hardships. When they returned they found out the Queen had them surrounded. Finn makes a speech and asks them to help him fight back the Queen and her army. (Which they agreed to) During the conflict, the realm was shutting down because of Incarceron and the pretty realm's "illusion" started to come apart. Finn then makes a pledge about ending protocol and fix up the prison and realm. The last part was Claudia questioning her father whether or not Finn was Giles, but he didn't give a solid answer. Giles is the rightful heir to the throne of the Realm and half-brother of Caspar. He is betrothed to Claudia at age 7. One day when he was riding his horse he met a mishap and is said to have died. During that time his caretaker received a false letter and returned home. When he returned he saw the supposed corpse of Prince Giles and laughed because he knew it was not Giles lying there. The caretaker then thought "where else can he be but in Incarceron." Finn's Companions: 'Claudia' Claudia is Finn's primary love interest. They've been betrothed since they were five years old. Claudia helps Finn escape and tries to help his friends. They argue a lot since Claudia can be stubborn and Finn can be hot headed. They work together well when times come and are close friends. When Finn had to become Prince Giles, Claudia taught him what he needed to know about protocol and who many people were. 'Keiro' Keiro is Finn's oath brother. He can be very full of himself at times. In the first book Keiro challenges Jormanric of the Comitatus. Keiro wins and steals three of his life rings from him. 'Attia' Finn had rescued Attia from Jormanric in Incarceron. Because of this, Attia insists on being Finn's servant because she is grateful to him for saving her. Her feelings for him throughout the first book seem to be almost romantic in nature Jared Jared knows Finn from Claudia. He helps him escape by providing his knowledge to him through Claudia. Trivia *Finn's real, full name is—if he really is Giles—Giles Ferdinand Alexander Havaarna. * Inside Incareron some people believe he is a Starseer. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Incarceron Category:Sapphique Category:Sapphique Characters Category:Incarceron Characters